Its Gonna Be Love
by ronsgirl4life
Summary: hey this story is about ron and hermione who fall deeply in love and a little of harry and ginny on the side so plz read and give reviews ok if you want to know anymore u have to read to find out wel enjoy
1. Rons Letter

**Its Gonna Be Love**  
  
1. **A Letter From Ron**  
  
It was 12noon and Hermione just got out of the shower. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red halter with the word " precious" on it. She turned on her radio and started singing the song the In The Club by 50 cent. And then her bedroom door swung open and she let out a small- terrified scream and then let out a sigh of relief because it was only her dad.  
  
" Oh its only you, you scared me half to death" she said while she went to go turn of the radio.  
  
"Sorry sweetie I just came up to tell you that Alexis is here" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
" Ok thanks dad." "Oh and hermione what time were you planning to be home from the mall?"  
  
"ummmm.... About 3:00."  
  
"Ok have fun" " I will"  
  
She ran downstairs gave her mom and dad a hug and went to the front door. "Hey what took u so long" said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and had a cute little figure and was kind of short. "Hey Alexis, lets go."  
  
"Okie dokie" Alexis said with a goofy face. " Hey Alexis are we taking your car?" "Yeah" "ok"  
  
They got into the car and drove to the mall.  
  
** In The Mall**  
  
"Hey Mionie what ever happened to that cute boy, you know the one with the red hair." "You mean Ron, he goes to Hogwarts with me." "OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you that I'm going to Hogwarts to, I'm transferring there." "Your kidding right" "nope" said Alexis shaking her head. " Oh my gosh, now this last year at Hogwarts is going to be so much fun." Hemione said jumping up and down. "I know right," said Alexis doing the same thing.  
  
Thay look around at the stores for awhile before leaving the mall. Hermione bought a new pair of blue jeans and Alexis bought a new book , but not for her. It was a present for Hermione. They walk to the car and drove back to Hermione's house.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
"This pizza is great" Alexis said with half a pizza in her mouth. "I know" said Hermione smiling. "hey its getting late I better go" you can't sleep over?" Hermione asked. "no, sorry" "its ok, well I'll see u at school then....bye"  
  
She listened to the car of her best friend leave and then sighed. She went to her room and took a quick shower. When she got out she walked down the hall to her parents room, said goodnight and walked back to her room. She sat on the bed for a while staring around her room. She got up when she noticed something on her desk. When she saw it she noticed it was a book, she opened it and a piece of parchment came sliding out. She opened it and it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This is just a little gift to show you how much you are my best friend.  
  
Love your friend,  
  
Alexis  
  
She smiled to herself. She was about to climb into bed until she herd a big thud on her window. She walked to the window and noticed a little white owl known as Pig. Pig flew onto the back of her desk chair. She walked over to the bird and took the letter from it. She opened the letter and this is what it said:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I miss u a lot , so does Harry. The reason I wrote to you is to ask if you can come to my house for the rest of the summer. Harry is coming to. Well I hope to see you soon  
Love ron  
  
Hermione read the last words ovwer and over. Ron never used the word love in any of his letters before. She thought about it for a while and then headed towards her desk. She got out a piece of parchment out and her favorite quill and began to write:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I would love to come and stay at your house. Come pick me up tomarrow at 2:30.  
Love from Hermione  
  
She handed Pig the letter and watched as it flew away. When it was no longer visible she climb into bed, turn out her lamp and drifted of to a deep sleep.  
  
Ok the next chapter will be up soon, so keep a look out ok. Oh yeah I hope u enjoyed the first chapter. And plz give lot of reviews ok. 


	2. The Burrow

Hey I do not own these characters ok. But please enjoy the rest of my story ok.  
  
**Its Gonna Be Love**  
  
**The Burrow**  
  
Hermione woke up at 12:30 the next morning by her mothers calls from down stairs. She got out of bed and ran down stairs. "W wut m mom" she said while yawning. "Your breakfast is ready," her mom said setting her plate on the table. Hermione sat down and just remembered the letter from Ron. "Umm.mom, yesterday night I got an owl from Ron and he wants to know if I could go stay with him and Harry. "Yes, of course" said her mom with a smile. "Thanks mom, I already sent him a letter to him saying he can pick me up at 2:30," Hermione said smiling broadly. "ok"was all her mother said. When Hermione finished eating she ran up to her room, took a quick shower, and slipped on one of her new jeans she had bought at the mall with a black, tube top. She straitened her hair. And started packing. She glanced at the clock "2:15" she muttered to herself.  
  
When she was finished packing it was 2:25. She picked up her luggage and went down stairs. She put her luggage by the couch and sat down on her favorite chair. She picked up a book that was on the table beside her and started reading. When she was turning the page to the 8th chapter she herd a loud pop from in front of her. She looked out from behind her book and saw Ron. She shot straight up from her chair and ran up to Ron and gave him a great big hug. At that moment her parents walked in. Hermione let go of Ron and walked to her parents, she gave them a hug and a kiss and went to get her luggage but before she grabbed them Ron had gotten them before she did and he said " here let me take that" "thank you" said Hermione while giving a little curtsy. She walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of flu powder and then shouted "the Burrow" and before she new it she was on the floor of Ron's house. She made her way to the couch and waited for Ron. Five minutes later she heard a pop and there was Ron. She got of the couch and walked over to him and gave him another hug. Then the two made there way to the kitchen were mrs.Weasley sat. When she saw Hermione she got up and ran to her and gave her a big hug and said " Hermione look how you've grown, better watch out for the boys" she said giving her a wink. Hermione smiled and then said, "I'll be back, I'm going to go and put my things away." With that she took her things from Ron and made her way up to Ginny's room.  
  
When she walked in she saw Ginny sitting at her desk. She put her things next to the bed that they had put up for her she walked over to Ginny and asked what she was doing and she said, "I'm just doing some off my homework for transfiguration class. "Ok, well I'm going to go by the boys so see you later". But before she even walked out the door Ginny called after her "Hermione wait" "yes Ginny" "come over here I have to tell you something" "ok what is it" "well.if Ron acts weird around you don't get mad at him ok" Hermione sat there with a confused face and then said "why would I get mad at him for acting weird?" then Ginny said "because he likes you, and I'm mean the boy/girl kind of like" "oh.ok then thanks for telling me" Now Hermione new why he had wrote the word love on the letter he had sent her.  
  
When she went down stairs there was no on in the kitchen except Mrs. Weasley who was now making dinner. So she headed outside to find Ron and Harry playing a game off Wizards Chess. She sat down next to Ron. They played 21 games (Ron won all 21) until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. They walked into the kitchen were Ginny, the Twins: Fred and George, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, oh and Percy were already sitting at the table. The three of them took there seats, Ron sat across from Hermione and Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione started to eat before she noticed something different about Ron. He was much taller that usual, he was more muscular, and his shoulder were broader. His eyes were so sparkly. She quickly pushed those thought aside because Harry had just asked if she was all right. "Umm.yeah I'm fine I'm just tired from the days event, may I be excused?" "Of course dear" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She made her way up the stairs, cursing herself out for thinking those things about Ron. When she got to the room she sat on her bed, she lay there for a minute and closed her eyes. She heard a knock on the door and standing there in the doorway was "RON" "huh, nice to see you to" he said with a smile on his face. "Sorry" "its ok" he said while sitting on the bed where Hermione was laying. She sat up and asked, "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you" "why" she asked "I wanted to tell you something" "ok what" "I.. i ,Hermione Granger I love you" Hermione opened her eyes, it was only a dream. She looked at the clock it was only 4:00 in the morning.  
  
She tried to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't. So she decided to go and get something to drink. She walked down to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and poored some water into the cup she had in her hand. She started drinking it and then jumped up and spilled water all over her pajamas by a voice that said, "you couldn't sleep either" she tuned around and let out a sigh of relief. "Ron you scared the bloody hell out of me" "sorry" he said while sitting down at the table. Hermione went to join him "Ron, what's the matter?" she asked him. "Nothing I just had the weirdest dream" "me too" said Hermione in a that's-so-weird kind of way. "Why don't you tell me about it Ron" "uh.I rather not" "I'll tell you mine, but I'm not worried cause I know it will never happen" "well.ok" "you see it started off in Ginny's room, you were sleeping and then I woke you up to tell you something and I told you that i.i.loved you" then he added "that was the most sickest dream ever" Ron lied. Then Hermione said "that's is weird I had the exact same dream" "really" Ron said with wide eyes. "Uh.yeah, well I'm think I'm going to try and get some rest, ok" "ok" said ron looking kind of disappointed.  
  
Hermione went back up to the room thinking of what she had just discovered. And with that she slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Ok ok its stupid right, well if you don't like it so far then stop reading it. Oh and there will be another chapter soon. I love Ron so much, he he 


	3. Hogwarts Letter

Disclaimer*- I do not own the characters of HP although I wish I did *cry*  
  
Hey guys wuts^ this is the third chapter, I know, I know it has been awhile but I have been really, busy. Well enjoy.  
  
*Hogwarts Letters*  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up at 10:30. When she went downstairs, everyone was already at the table eating their breakfast. "Good morning Dear, what would you like for breakfast" ask Mrs.Weasley. "Oh, it doesn't matter; I'm not that hungry anyway." Hermione lied. "Hey Hermione would you like to play some Quiditch with us later on" asked Harry. "Umm...i think I'll just watch" "All right then" said Harry with a shrug.  
  
After breakfast Hermione went up to her room to change, she put on a baby blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Then she put her hair up into a ponytail. After she got ready she went out to the backyard were she saw Harry, Ron and the twins sitting on a bench near a small lake. "Ready to play a game of Quiditch?"Ask Ron "I told you I was only going to watch, or don't you remember because your brain can't hold that much information?" said Hermione trying not to sound to mean. The others all laughed at this and then after about five minutes, they started to play their Quiditch game.  
  
Hermione watched them play absent-mindedly. After about a half an hour Mrs. Weasley called everybody in to eat some lunch. Hermione ate twice as much than usual since she did not eat any breakfast. After they all ate lunch Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all went to Ron's room to chill and watch some movies while Fred and George went to their room to make some more things for their joke shop.  
  
The movie they watched was The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers. When that was over it was nearly time for dinner. They all went downstairs to eat a nice dinner. Mr. Weasley and Percy were not there considering they both worked at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
After Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clear off the table, she sat back down and then she heard a big thud on the window next to her and she let out a small scream. "Relax Hermione its only Erol."Said Ron smiling. Hermione gave him an evil stare and said "well I can't help it when I get scared I have been very jumpy lately."  
  
Ron opened the window to let the clumsy bird in and in its claws it held all of their Hogwarts letters. Hermione was the first one to open hers and inside was the usual lists and a badge... "OH-MY-GOSH i.i..i am Head girl this is so amazing wait until I tell my parents they are going to be so proud of me, what did u get guys?" she asked excidely .  
  
Ron got to be Head boy, which he wasn't so excited about compared to Mrs. Weasley who was jumping around with joy. Harry just got the usual as did everyone else. Hermione had, had a wonderful night she decided to say goodnight to everyone and head of to bed. When she got upstairs, she changed into her pajamas, flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep as fast as a baby. 


End file.
